poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue (Crisis Core: Persona 5)
This They arrives at Banora Village once more. Lazard comes swooping but holds his side. He's still hurt from his previous battle with the Jack's clones. Lazard: Dumb Apples only grow in Banora. Darren: Why is that again? Lazard: It seems to be caused by something in the soil. Mandy: Jack was always carrying a Dumb Apple around. I should have noticed sooner. This place sure has changed a lot. Can you look after Morgana for me? Lazard: Yeah. Oliver: Hmm? What's that? They sees a long beam of lifestream shooting to the sky. They decides to head over and check it out. Darren: I guess we jump here. There isn't any turning back. Rhey jumps down and inspects their surroundings. They notices a big hole in the wall. Alice: Was this even here before? Where does it lead too? They heads into the hole in the wall and it leads into a cave. They looks around upon entering and notices a desk. They walks over and sees a book. They picks it up and takes a read. Darren: White Banora Juice. National Agricultural Contest - Manufacturing Department - Most Valuable Player. Amazing. The one who invented this juice was a young man of the Banora village named Jack. Amazing amazing! The young man commented this, "I'm really happy. Although it's not only good to drink as juice, it's also very delicious to eat. It's my dream to eat this apple one day with my parents and my hero, Ryvine. I would like to show the fruits of my success to Ryvine who is also the same age as me." Jack--- They hears a large roar down the tunnel. Oliver: Is there something we can do? They heads down the tunnel and finds themselves in a cave. They makes it too a room but they requires the 7 Gifts of the Goddess. They runs back to the cave and finds them in treasure chests. They goes back to the alter and places the 7 Gifts in their respective slots. A large door way opens and they walks through it. They finds Jack in their deteriorating state; feather all-gray and face all pale. Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief.」 You're late. Felix: 「Loveless」 again? Jack: You inherited Blizzard's will and received a part of Ryvine. The greatest reunion of friends has been made. With this 「Loveless」 has been reproduced. Oliver: You're wrong! Open up your eyes, Jack!! Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts.」 Darren: We came here to save you! Jack: 「The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, She shall lead us to our paradise, Along with her gift.」 Mandy: What is that? Jack: The 「Gift of the Goddess」. A gift born from the nature that surrounds Banora. Darren: Wasn't the gift supposed to be the cells?! Jack: There are several interpretations. Felix: We don't understand at all--- Jack: Those feelings that surround you are also the gift. Everyone, let's all return to the planet. And of course, you as well---Now I will receive the providence of the planet. Jack starts gather the energy of the lifestream that surrounds him and beings his transformation. Darren: Listen to us! Don't ignore what we say! Don't turn yourself into a monster! You---! They stands in front of a new Jack; a monster. They readies themselves for a tough battle. They throws clones and spells at them and they skilfully dodges and slashes away like a warrior is. After a long fight Jack's monster form is defeated and a reborn Jack stands before Them. Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief and your peaceful slumber.」 Darren: Don't tell me that---from the very beginning you were---? Jack charges at them with what little strength he has left. Jack: Fight! Warrior, Darren, Felix, Oliver, Alice, Mandy and Gabrielle! Darren: Everyone's always using us as they please. Rhey furious with Jack actions, accepts his challenge and deals with him quickly. Jack goes flying along with his sword out of his hand. Jack in his near death situation has a moment in a dream. He stands in the misty lifestream and sees the Goddess of the planet. He puts out his hand as if waiting to be accepted into her arms. But she draws her eyes away from him and refuses his request. Genesis falls to the ground and lies there defeated. Oliver carries him on his back and heads out of the cave to meet back with Lazard. He finds Lazard sitting by a White Banora tree with Morgana. Lazard: Nobodies came. Darren: You don't have to talk--- Lazard: I fought alongside with that fellow there. Darren: You're--- They realizes the one who fought alongside Lazard was the Blizzard's clone who protected them and Ryan from the robot so long ago. They breaks out in tears over the loss. Although they turns around and finds that the Lazard is also about to breathe his last breath. Darren: Wise Owl! Realizing he's already gone, Darren punches the ground. Darren: Thank you. The next day They decides to do something memorable for Jack. They passes around Dumb Apples for each one; Lazard, Morgana and Jack. Felix: All right! Let’s eat together! I'm sorry it isn't the real thing. They take a bite Jack: Does it taste good? Felix: Yeah. Jack: The 「Gift of the Goddess」? Alice: This apple is? Jack shakes his head. Darren: Huh? Jack: Blizzard---The dream has been fulfilled. Jack passes away into a deep slumber. Lazard's body and the Blizzard's clone's body return to the lifestream. Left behind by the Blizzard clone is a letter addressed to Darren and his friends. Ryan: Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been 4 years. This will be the 89th letter I've written but I will not send out any more. I hope that you receive this last letter. Kids! The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you. Ryan. They know it's been Four Years after they pass out Darren: 4 years? What do you mean by last?! Dareen screams his lungs out hoping Ryan would hear him. Darren: Ryan, wait for us. They grabs Morgana and continues their journey once more, to Shibuya. Just before leaving they turns to Jack. Oliver: You better make sure you stay alive too. Soon after they leaves Banora village a helicopter lands in Banora. ???: Having us sent out here must mean this mission is pretty important huh? ??? 2: It seems it has something to do with our older brother. ???: Is that so? However will he--- ??? 2: ---agree to join us? One of the unknown people takes Jack's into the helicopter and the two fly off. Jack: 「Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the skies, the seas to sands. 」 Back at Maverick Hunter HQ X prepares himself a helicopter to assist the other Maverick Hunter in the search of Darren and his friends. Zero: X! The army is on the move as well. Secure them before they do. X: I know. The army is clueless about the conditions of their situation. Zero: He'll be alive, I'm sure of it. You will be the one to save Darren and his friend's life. X: Of course. I still haven't told you my creator name. Zero: I'm counting on you for their sake. There are letters I wish to give him; 88 of them. They managed to fix the Van to reach Shibuya. Darren looks at the big blue sky and joshes around with him. Darren: I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you. We're friends right? Somewhere above in Japan, two Maverick Hunter, X and Axl, fly around trying to find Darren and the others. Axl: In this kind of country it will be impossible to find those kids. X: No matter the mission we always finish our jobs because--- Axl: We're Maverick Hunter. X: Mm. And also---it seems like Zero has something he'd like to give him Axl: To the target? X: Mm. Axl: A failed postman’s job that has taken over a year. Zero: (on radio) Axl, X how's the situation? Axl: Nothing at all. X: What about you? Zero: (on radio) The same. From here I'll be going to point 235. X, Axl go to point 120. X: Roger. Axl: We better hurry. Darren and his friends park the Van in the Cave and get off after finding out they're being chased by the army. They hides Morgana underneath the Sear so that he doesn't get hurt during the battle. They walks off and Mogana tries and reaches them to stop them but he still can't speak. They marches in front of the Heartless army with a smile on their face. Darren: Boy oh boy... The Price of Freedom is steep. Felix: Last battle for us? Oliver: We are ready. They are ready to fight Darren: Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, Protect your Honor... As a Warrior!￼ All: Charge!!! They are gonna fight them all Darren: Come on and get it! They come a bitter end. But even with their last amounts of strength they continues their fight clinging on to the memories of their friends. They are shot at point blank and left for dead by the Heartless. It begins to rain. In Darren and his friend's wounded state Morgana crawls to Darren's side with what little strength he has. Morgana: Guys? Darren: Morgana, I think we are fading away now. They are fading away, much to Morgana horrified Morgana: You're fading? Darren: Well, that's what happen to the Organization Animals except for you. You have a heart all the time. Listen Morgana, I want you to promise me. People from Shibuya is in trouble by the Corrupted People, many accident has happen here, Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdowns. You have to go to the Depths of Mementos, their Palace by entering the Metaverse, and steal the Treasure from the People Desire. Then they can have a change of hearts, you have to save all the people from Slavery and get their Freedom. There is an Evil Villain who's going to take over the World by the General Public, you have to stop them and put an end to this. After you finish this world, you going back to your own World again, Doki and the others are waiting for you. You cannot do this on your own, you have to form a Group called... The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. You have to find the Trickster and name the codename as... Joker. Promise us, Morgana. Promise that you save this world and form a Group, Okay? Morgana: (Sad) Yes. Darren: Good, don't cry. Morgana: I can't stop! You and your friends are gonna die now! You'll end up like Ace, Zack, Shinjiro, Minato and Ryoji! (Crying) Darren: I know. I'm sorry. But I think it's now... Morgana: (Crying) Please, don't go... Darren: Morgana, I need you...to tell you this. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free. Because I know someone who can set them free. There are Five Heroes. One who was a Boy. One who was a Bunny. And three who were Digimon, they can set them free and they can save us. Morgana: Kingdom Hearts? Five Heroes can save you all? They saw Darren's friends fading away now Darren: It's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas, Apocalymon and Enma....have Kingdom Hearts. You can't, because someone can stop them. Good-bye, Morgana. See you again. I'm glad...I got to meet you. Oh...and of course, Ken, Impmon and Axel too. You guys are the greatest.... Morgana: No... Guys... Who else will become a new warrior? Darren: For the... Both of us. Morgana: Both of us... Darren: That's right... You're gonna.. Morgana: You're gonna... Darren: Live.￼ You'll be... Our living legacy... He give him his Sword and the Velvet Key to Morgana Darren: My Honor, my dreams, my pride, my wisdom, my courage and Bravery, they're yours now. Morgana: I am... you're living legacy. Now Darren faded away now, and Morgana cry after Darren and his friends are gone now. And he remember all the time he has with them Darren: Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a warrior. You need to have dreams. Morgana: Thank you. I won't forget. Good night, you guys. He leaves, meanwhile Darren and his friends are drifting in the data and time and they saw a Light Darren: That boy said that the sky frightened him. That's looks so.. liberating. Those powers of light... we want them too. It feels... good. If you see Ryan from another world, say hi for us. Hey, would you say I became a warrior? Meanwhile Morgana saw a Blue Door, he look exhausted because he's still suffered the pain from his Shoulder, he use his last strength to open it and he did it, and he collapsed and Igor saw him Igor: Looks like they did it. They finally complete their journey. How tragic for them to die after they protect him... Now, it's time to heal you. You'll may lose your memories about your friends, your past, your family, the Organization Animals you were working and even yourself. But it's the only way to make you feel better. I will give you the Knowledge of the Palaces, Mementos and Treasure from my power. And even though, I'll give you the ability to turn you into a Car. Let's proceed. In Morgana's Mind Darren: Morgana, don't be sad. I'll be in your heart soon. You'll forget everything about your past, your friends, your family even the Organization Animals you were working with. But￼ the memories themselves will never go away, memories of you and me will always be together... Forever inside you. Morgana saw his memories fading away, meaning he'll lose everything about him. So he's going to say his last goodbye to his friends before his memories fading away Morgana: Always. Forgotten, but not lost. He went back to sleep Meanwhile Ryan is playing football with his brother and he saw a Shooting Star Ryan: Hey look. A shooting star. Cody: What did you wish for? Ryan: I cannot tell you that. It might not come true. Cody: Yeah. Mine is to meet someone who will be your friend. Meanwhile A Boy with a Fussy hair arrived in Shibuya to find a place to stay after he got a Criminal Record Meanwhile In the Metaverse, Morgana is getting off a train and went off to find a Palace to Infiltrate and steal the Treasure from the People Desire Morgana: I am Morgana. I'm a Phantom Thief. To Be Continued in Persona 5￼Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts